<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Rewind: Crossing into the Gaidenverse by EmEGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665984">Blue Rewind: Crossing into the Gaidenverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEGoddess/pseuds/EmEGoddess'>EmEGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Blue Rewind, Crossover, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, Time Manipulation, different POV, dimensional hopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEGoddess/pseuds/EmEGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Hajime and Kiki's small one shot journey on finding Kiki's correct timeline in her universe. This takes place on the same timeline as Blue Rewind's Glitch Arc.</p>
<p>Will they get to the correct time or will they fuck up and never get there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Rewind: Crossing into the Gaidenverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/gifts">WiiFan2009</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Danganronpa Gaidenverse belongs to the talented WiiFan2009, I recommend checking them out if you love Naegiri! I started writing Naegiri fanfics just because I was inspired by them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two people were in the time dimensional machine, Hajime Hinata and Kiki Naegi. They were trying to find Kiki's original universe as fast as they could so Hajime could return to his own universe before things could go even worse.</p>
<p>"So Kiki.....where are you from again?" asked Hajime.</p>
<p>"I..I don't know universe stuff, but my parents were reading me a bedtime story about how they met...." quietly replied Kiki.</p>
<p>"Hmm....bedtime story?" </p>
<p>Hajime looked at the controls while traveling thought the dimensions, searching the closest one to Kiki's description.</p>
<p>"So I'm looking for a universe, that my Naegi and Kirigiri are parents to you and they read you a bedtime story...."</p>
<p>As Kiki sat down and waited for Hajime to stop messing around with the controls, Hajime was swiping through all possible timelines, and universes to find the correct one.</p>
<p>"Hm....it's possible this "Gaiden" universe is yours....but we need to find the correct timeline and place you in it, we can't let anyone see you if we go too far in the past of your timeline otherwise it could risk you not existing...."</p>
<p>Hearing this, Kiki started to tear up quite quickly and only then Hajime realised what he just stated.</p>
<p>"I-I....ignore what I said ok? It's gonna b-be fine"</p>
<p>"O-ok....Hajime...." sniffled Kiki.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of recomposing themselves, Hajime clicked the universe and set off to return the girl to her correct place.</p>
<p>*CLICK* *ZOOM* *CLUNK*</p>
<p>"We are here, hold my hand and be quiet, we don't know if I put us in the correct place" advised Hajime, slightly nervous.</p>
<p>Kiki could only nod and held Hajime's hand as tight as she could. He opened the door of the machine and walked out with Kiki in hand. Looking around he could only see a replica of the Future Foundation base, and saw the Ultimate Therapist talking to the other versions of the surviours.</p>
<p>Hajime gritted his teeth, he internally assumes it's the wrong part of the timeline, but quickly decided to ask the young girl for her opinion.</p>
<p>"Ok Kiki, do you live in the future Foundation base?" whispered Hajime.</p>
<p>"N-No, I live in a normal house where my dad is the headteacher of Hopes Peak and my mom is the Vice Head" whispered back Kiki.</p>
<p>After Kiki had said that, Hajime overheard Miaya talking about recovering memories and saw the survivors go into pods.</p>
<p>"This must be before they got back together then, they are currently remembering their pasts....come on Kiki, we got to go"</p>
<p>"O-ok"</p>
<p>They headed back into the machine as quickly and quietly as they could and shut the door, Hajime rushed to the controls as Kiki sat back down twiddling her thumbs and he clicked the Future button.</p>
<p>*CLICK* *ZOOM* *CLUNK*</p>
<p>"Ok let's try now" </p>
<p>Hajime yet again, held Kiki's hand and walked out. The sky seemed better and there looked to be a wedding going on.</p>
<p>"Oh, I know this! This is my mom and dad's wedding!" jumped Kiki.</p>
<p>"So still before you were born....we should go then" urged Hajime.</p>
<p>But before Hajime could lead them in the machine again, Kiki held onto Hajime's white shirt and tugged it. He turned around in surprise at Kiki's determined look.</p>
<p>"Please Hajime, can we stay till <br/>the wedding is over?" pleaded Kiki.</p>
<p>"Kiki, we aren't supposed to be here, there will be two of me and you aren't born! We can't stay here!" exclaimed Hajime, in a risen whisper.</p>
<p>Kiki pouted and started to walk towards the wedding regardless. However she is a smart kid....detective side after all, and didn't sit with the main cast of her universe but instead sat towards the back, hidden by bushes.</p>
<p>Hajime groaned but tiptoed near her and ducked down to be hidden like Kiki. She was showing a massive teary eyed grin, she couldn't wait to tell her parents that she saw their wedding. Looking to his left, Hajime smiled seeing the young girl so into her parents's wedding but as soon as it was over, he grabbed Kiki into a piggyback ride and rushed to the machine.</p>
<p>"Don't...do that again ok?" panicked Hajime.</p>
<p>Kiki didn't reply, after all she was still smiling. But after a few seconds, Hajime clicked Future once more.</p>
<p>*CLICK* *ZOOM* *CLUNK*</p>
<p>"Last try...." </p>
<p>And with that as they opened the door, they see two adults staring at them with horrified and yet relieved expressions in a bedroom next to a empty bed.</p>
<p>"Looks like we made it...." sighed Hajime, in relief.</p>
<p>"Mommy! Daddy!" shouted Kiki, in happiness.</p>
<p>Kiki ran towards her parents in absolute joy and jumped into her mother's arms. Kyoko Naegi hugged her child as tight as she could without it being a health hazard in complete relief. Makoto Naegi walked up to Hajime with a very thankful expression.</p>
<p>"Thank you Hajime." said Makoto.</p>
<p>"Heh, I'm not your Hajime, didn't think we were this close in this universe though...." replied Hajime.</p>
<p>"We only call you Hajime because Kiki does but if that's true then...."</p>
<p>"It would explain that blue light that occurred a hour ago" interrupted Kyoko.</p>
<p>"I was in Hope's Peak! Then I was in a purple skied universe, then I was in the Future Foundation base and then I saw you two get married!" screamed Kiki happily.</p>
<p>Both Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other in utter confusion as well as complete horror. They looked at Hajime for answers.</p>
<p>"You see, your kid got caught in a dimensional misplacement and got sent into a past timeline now turned alternate universe." explained Hajime.</p>
<p>"Ok...." slowly said Makoto, trying to get this around his head.</p>
<p>"It was fun!" smiled Kiki.</p>
<p>"Thank you for returning our child safely Hinata" bowed Kyoko, after letting go of Kiki who hugged her dad.</p>
<p>"It was no problem, Kiki just wouldn't go back to the machine when we landed on your wedding date, she hid behind some bushes."</p>
<p>Kiki giggled as Kyoko opened her eyes in shock.</p>
<p>"So you're telling me, that rustling in the bushes was actually Kiki from the Future...." stated Kyoko.</p>
<p>"Uhhhh" Hajime and Kiki sighed quite nervously.</p>
<p>"Oh well, whats done is done" </p>
<p>Kiki hopped into the bed with eager excitement and snuggled up into the covers ready to hear more of her parents story.</p>
<p>"Still thank you so much Hinata, we were really scared when she disappeared...." thanked Makoto.</p>
<p>Hajime chuckled and started to head back into the machine before waving Kiki and her parents goodbye. But for one last time, Kiki quickly hopped out of bed and hugged Hajime tightly.</p>
<p>"Thank you Hajime, and thanks to the other versions of my parents too" said Kiki.</p>
<p>Both Makoto and Kyoko raised a eyebrow at this, and so Hajime decided to quickly answer their confusion one last time.</p>
<p>"She met the younger counterparts of you both as well as my versions of both of you." explained Hajime.</p>
<p>"Ah....so she saw the cold me and the cinnamon roll version of her father" chuckled Kyoko, messing with Makoto's hair as he blushed.</p>
<p>"Yeah! It was cool! They played with me too, I was a matchmaker!"</p>
<p>That started to make Kyoko blush and in turn made her tighten her grip on Makoto's ahoge.</p>
<p>"Ow!" jumped Makoto.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" apologised Kyoko, trying to make sure he's ok.</p>
<p>Hajime and Kiki shared one last glance and wink before Hajime left to enter the machine and left the Gaiden Universe.</p>
<p>"Definitely their parents's child...."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be the last time Kiki will be mentioned at all in Blue Rewind related content. Thank you WiiFan2009 for suggesting this, and I hope I wrote your versions of the characters as close as possible to how you write them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>